


how they do the wings on tv shows

by Nausicaa_E



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, No Spoilers, Wingfic, also a prequel for something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nausicaa_E/pseuds/Nausicaa_E
Summary: A look into the way my brain does wingfic/fursona assignations.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	how they do the wings on tv shows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forsyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsyte/gifts).



_If this was a TV show_ , Hardison thinks, _they'd get the wings all wrong._

_Nate would be a bald eagle, looks all nice but steals from other birds, but is still nice and American. They'd look at Eliot cooking and fighting and go, "shrike", bam, done. Parker's a magpie, loves her shinies; I get something ~exotic~ cause I'm the black guy. Cormorant, maybe? And Sophie ... yeah, no, they'd get "cuckoo" right, that's what she is._

Eliot puts a swan-wing around his pigeon-boy and his roadrunner-girl, and wonders why Hardison's staring at Nate's damn stupid macaw wings again.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck off ao3 hyphenated compounds are two words


End file.
